


In It to Win It

by parasolghost



Series: SASO 2016 Bonus Rounds [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Challenge: Sport Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2016, M/M, School Festivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parasolghost/pseuds/parasolghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Remember when Suga won the university-wide arm-wrestling competition and Daichi wasn't sure if he felt proud, challenged, attracted, or all three?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In It to Win It

**Author's Note:**

> A fill I had done for SASO! It's been quite a long while since I've written Daisuga, it was really nice to go back to it! I've always loved writing about how beautiful Suga is.

Daichi’s jaw dropped as he watched the joined hands hit the table with a loud slam again. The crowd around began to cheer and whoop as the winner beamed with his hands clasped on the table in front of him—the very image of an innocent angel himself with his halo of silvery hair and “Champion” sash.

“ _And the winner is our guest from Miyagi Prefecture again! Sugawara Koushi’s ninth win in a row!_ ”

The loser winced as he waved his hand, his knuckles red as he shook Suga’s hand with his uninjured arm. People had started taking pictures and Daichi could hear the whispers around him.

“ _Who’s that guy? I’ve never seen him at our university.”_

_“I think he’s a guest? Wow, he’s so pretty, you would have never guessed—“_

_“Do you think he’s single? Do you think he’d date me if I won?”_

Daichi knew Suga could hear all of these whispers and the commotion around him and Suga absolutely glowed in the attention. It wasn’t like Daichi didn’t expect Suga to have some _extremely_ impressive upper arm strength—they were volleyball players after all. If there was one thing that they worked out, it was their arms. It had just been kind of a while since Daichi had seen Suga and, well, he always kind of remembered him as willowy and pretty—and he was, really.

Now that Daichi _really_ thought about it though, Suga had gained some more muscle since they graduated high school and went off to university. He thought there was something different about Suga when Suga showed up in front of his apartment on the day before Daichi’s university fair and threw himself into Daichi’s arms with an excited little “surprise!” Daichi had almost fallen over and he thought it was because he was truly caught off-guard, but it could also be because Suga had put on a little bit of weight in muscle.

Another opponent walked up to the table and sat in front of Suga. She was a pretty muscle-y student, probably a weight-lifter. Suga smiled at her, looking confident, and readied his arm and the referee began his countdown.

Daichi watched as the match began, his eyes growing wide at the way Suga worried his lip as he arm-wrestled. A bead of sweat rolled down his temple and traced along the pale skin on his jaw. Suga had rolled up his sleeves and Daichi could see every tensing movement and pulse of his biceps. Despite the innocent and happy front that Suga was putting on, his face and neck were starting to turn red, kind of looking the way he would when he and Daichi got really—

“Please close your mouth—I’m getting worried somethings gonna fly in there,” Kuroo said, reaching over to shut Daichi’s jaw with a tiny “ _click!_ ”

“Holy shit,” Daichi swore quietly.

“Yeah—who knew your boyfriend was a muscle-guy?”

The hands dropped to the table again and Daichi watched as Suga let out a sigh of relief before smiling proudly again as the crowd cheered. He even had the decency to look a little bashful when someone gave him a hard pat on the back.

Although Daichi liked to think that he knew Suga pretty well, Suga always managed to surprise him. They hadn’t even planned to participate in this arm wrestling tournament—they were supposed to go on a date and were passing by when one of the people hosting it called out to Daichi. He was the arm wrestling champion from last semester’s big campus event, but he had hoped to spend today with Suga so he turned them down. That was when Suga stopped in his tracks and tugged on Daichi’s hand. Daichi could practically see the little sparkles in his eyes as he innocently asked if he could try.

And now he was the university’s arm wrestling champion. He didn’t even go to this school.

Suga cracked his knuckles while everyone was still clamoring around him. He and Daichi made eye contact and for a split moment, he lowered his eyes and smirked at him.

“Who’s next?” Suga said with a loud crack, fluttering his eyelashes at Daichi.

“He’s a menace and he must be stopped,” Daichi said, stepping forward.

“Go fight for your title. Champ,” Kuroo said, patting Daichi’s back. “I believe in you.” Daichi could have sworn he heard Kuroo exchange bets against him with someone not even a second later, but he pushed the thought out of his mind. He had a mission.

Suga didn’t even look surprised when Daichi slid into the seat in front of him. Go easy on me, won’t you?” Suga teased as he held his arm out.

Daichi grasped his hand and put his elbow on the table. He took a brief second to brush the back of Suga’s hand with his fingers gently and Suga’s eyes softened for a moment to a look of fondness. “No promises,” Daichi said.

“Loser gives the winner a kiss?”

“Of course.”

“ _One. Two. Three. Go!_ ”

Suddenly, the softness disappeared as they both hardened their gazes and pushed. Daichi really had to hand it to him—Suga was actually really strong. In fact, he was even starting to push Daichi down a little despite how many arm wrestling matches he just partook in.

“You goin’ easy on me, Sawamura?’ Suga said, trying to seem coy even as his face turned red.

“Of course not,” Daichi said as he pushed. He was almost tempted to give up—Suga was a pretty formidable opponent. But he couldn’t let a guest win his university’s most coveted arm-wrestling champion title.

Daichi moved his foot and ran it up Suga’s shin and stretched over to his thigh where he knew Suga was sensitive. He saw the whole transformation as Suga’s eyes widened and he let out a small huff of breath. Daichi could practically see the shivers crawling up Suga’s spine like little sparks before Suga lost it and Daichi slammed Suga’s hand to the table with no mercy and Suga’s face was tomato red from more than just the match.

“ _And our home champion takes back his title as arm wrestling champ! Sawamura Daichi, everyone!”_

Suga rubbed the back of his hand, gawking as someone placed the sash over Daichi’s shoulders. Daichi only smirked. “Daichi, did you just _cheat_?”

“What? No,” Daichi said, smiling the whole time. Suga pouted. “So where’s my victory kiss?”

“A victory kiss, huh?” Suga asked, leaning forward and reaching out his hands. Daichi smiled and closed his eyes, pursing his lips for the kiss when he felt a sharp flick to his forehead. Daichi yelped and held his hand up to the amusement of the audience. “I don’t like kissing cheaters, Sawamura Daichi.”

Daichi just grimaced. “But you like kissing this cheater,” he tried.

Suga just rolled his eyes, but a smile crawled onto his lips. He finally leaned forward and gave Daichi a quick peck on the lips and, even though it was small, Daichi felt himself melting. “You’re a menace,” he said.

“Right back at you.”


End file.
